


Convert

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, Table Sex, Voice Kink, and madison is feeling morally perturbed, persuasive techniques, shaun is good at sex here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Madison Li needs a little persuading to join the Institute





	

“I’m pleased you decided to meet with me, Dr Li.”

Madison folded her arms, leaning back in her chair as she gazed at the man sitting across the table from her, his hands clasped together across his knees.

“I almost didn’t,” she admitted, glancing down at her foot briefly.

“I can understand. I’m certain that the Wasteland has given you… _ideas_ …about us.”

His voice was soft but gravelly, and Madison tried not to swallow as it curled across the back of her neck like a caress.

“And you’re here to, what, offer me a place?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“You’re not serious.”

“I am deadly serious.”

“I’m a Wastelander. You’re absolutely certain you want a dirty Wastelander clogging up your Institute?”

The man’s lip curled, scoffing.

“You are not the average Wastelander. You are a woman of science. Your work is important,” he assured her.

“I appreciate the honesty.”

“I would not waste my time with someone who was not worth it,” he added. This time she did swallow. The gravelly rasp seemed curl at the nape of her neck, among the wisps of hair, and she looked away.

“I’ve seen just enough of you to have an impression.”

“Mmm, of that I’m certain.”

“I don’t even know your name,” she told him. That gained her a small laugh. _Jesus_ , that was a sinfully good sound.

“I am the Director of the Institute,” he informed her. “I am called ‘Father’ by many of its citizens. I was, however, born Shaun Pendleton. If it makes you feel better, you can call me Shaun.”

“How very informal.”

“Indeed.”

He paused.

“I am, after all, attempting to earn your trust.”

Madison looked him over critically. ‘Shaun’ was large, larger than most Wastelanders, likely around 6’2 in his socks. He was dark-skinned, with piercing grey eyes and a mouth that looked like it should smile more often. Like it was designed to curve into the most devious and dirty of smirks.

Something that didn’t seem to be a regular occurrence, she guessed.

His hair was silver, with a few streaks of black here and there. Strong jaw, large hands, agile fingers. Broad shoulders. What was a scientist doing with broad shoulders?

Well, James…

 _No_.

“Dr Zimmer wasn’t exactly a welcoming introduction to your…businesses,” she began, uncrossing her legs. “Are all your inhabitants as unfriendly?”

“Dr Zimmer has not been seen in over a year now,” he replied. “We have a new head of the SRB.”

“My point still stands.”

“I’m entirely certain that the other members of the Institute, particularly the Directorate, will see your abilities and usefulness as quickly as I have,” he said.

“Flattering.”

“It is the truth,” he sighed. “I am not going to lie to you.”

“Then tell me why you need me.”

“I do not _need_ you,” he began. “I...believe the term is _want_. Your skills and experiences would be best serving the Institute, and we would benefit from your presence.”

Heat unfurled in her gut at Shaun’s words. He _wanted_ her. No, not like that, more like a prized possession, but the rasp of the _w_ in his mouth, the emphasis on the _t_ , made her inhale deeply.

“I’m not entirely certain I’d fit in,” she murmured. “Project Purity arose from a desire to help the people of the Wasteland. You seem disinterested in them.”

“The Institute is mankind’s future.”

“Then why don’t you help out more?”

“The task is rather grand.”

“I see.”

There was a long pause.

“There is nothing I can say or do to persuade you?” Shaun asked. “You seem exceptionally resolute.”

“I’m still considering,” she sighed. “Cutting edge technology and safety underground is better than an existence up here. But, I have my morals still, Director.”

“Shaun, please.”

“Shaun, then.”

She swallowed. It felt bizarrely intimate to actually _say_ it.

He gave her the briefest of smiles and she had to cross her legs again.

“Dr Li, I will not pressure you. I cannot force you to join the Institute. There is, truly, nothing I can say or do?”

She swallowed, and bit her lip. Shaun’s brow _quirked_.

“I see.”

His tone had shifted from a soft gravel to a warm rasp, a vaguely flirtatious air about it.

“I have no problem making _other_ offers if it will bring you into the fold.”

That heat was growing, building, as he straightened up fully. Oh yes, definitely around 6’2.

“You’re not serious.”

“Am I not? If the idea is displeasing, I can toss it aside entirely. I have been known to read other people incorrectly.”

“No, I…”

She swallowed, her eyes darting across his body before meeting the intense grey, and her cheeks flushed unwittingly.

“I’m not certain…that this is an offer you should be making,” she said weakly. “It’s…unusual.”

“But you don’t consider it repulsive?”

“…No.”

“Then we have common ground.”

That _voice_ again, the deep flirtatious tone. She was unfavourably warm now, tapping her fingers against her knees.

“…Director Pendleton, you’re not serious,” she said again.

“Completely serious. If you wish to tell me that you’ve decided you aren’t interested in joining the Institute, then I will leave, but if you are still considering, then let it be known I will happily _persuade_ you.”

Madison swallowed.

She looked him over again. Shaun was sitting at ease on his chair, knees slightly parted, gazing directly at her, and as a few more moments passed the ache between her legs grew.

“…Then it looks like I’m going to need persuading,” she managed.

And then his mouth pulled into that expression, the full lips curving into the filthy smirk it had been designed for, and suddenly Madison needed him.

“Please, Dr Li, have a seat on the table,” he murmured.

She stood quickly, as Shaun pushed his chair out from behind the table, and shrugged off her lab coat, and lifted her hips to let Shaun slid his hands beneath her skirt. His fingers were warm on her skin, and they hooked around her underwear, pulling it slowly down to her knees. A moment later his palms were sliding the faded fabric to her feet, skin brushing against the backs of her calves gently.  

The soft touch made her shiver, and she looked up to see the intense pale grey trained on her, her underwear dangling from one large hand. He placed it politely down on a nearby chair and leaned over, catching her lips in a firm kiss. Madison almost purred.

He was surprisingly good at this for a man who looked like he’d never spent a day out of a lab, and Madison found herself pushed down towards the table, her back finding the surface as Shaun’s mouth left her, and his deft fingers began unbuttoning her dress.

The dress fell open, exposing her bra, and Shaun worked the straps down her shoulders as he removed the dark blue cotton garment, baring her stomach and thighs. Each touch was careful, methodical, gentle. Madison could feel herself getting slick, his warm fingers sending waves of heat over her body as he drew the dress away and slung both it and the lab coat over the back of the chair.

“May I?” he murmured in her ear, reaching for the clasp of her bra.

“You may,” Madison allowed with a swallow.

The bra was stripped away, and Madison was left naked in the stark light of the room. She tensed, resisting the urge to cover herself as Shaun returned to kissing her, his hands grasping her thighs gently. The Director made a few soft noises of enjoyment as their lips worked together, his beard scratching at her skin, and then his mouth was moving, skimming her jawline, teeth pressing against her neck.

Madison could feel Shaun’s hands cupping her breasts as she closed her eyes, moaning at the rasp of his body hair on her throat, fingers sliding around the back of his neck and holding tight to the collar of his stark white lab coat as his lips found the swell of her breast. She swallowed again. The Wasteland wasn’t kind to people and even now she knew that at the age of 49, it was _normal_ for a woman’s breasts to lose their perkiness.

Shaun, apparently, didn’t find this to be an issue.

His mouth closed around and nipple, and she arched into the warm lips as his tongue stroked leisurely over the quickly erect nub of flesh. It had been _years_ since someone had touched her like this. And Shaun wasn’t idle. His hands roamed her body, cupping her breasts, gentle touches across her neck, his fingers sliding over her lips as he sucked gently on her, and she bit down softly on a fingertip.

His hand slid around her back, holding her firmly as he attended her other breast, and when Madison was close to bucking in his grip, the Director released her and dropped to his knees between her thighs. She felt her stomach flip with expectation as Shaun pressed his lips to her thigh, his tongue appearing to stroke a line up the flesh towards her mound.

Her thighs parted beneath his hands, and Shaun’s fingers pushed up her stomach and worked her onto her back, his breath fanning against her slit and through the dark grey curls.

“Ohh,” she moaned, as his large palms gripped her breasts firmly.

His tongue flicked out and licked slowly up her slit, grinding down against her clit, and Madison bucked. _Christ_. Just that single slip of the tongue against her sex was making her shiver. It really _had_ been a long time since someone else had touched her.

His tongue kept playing, grinding slowly against her cleft as he pulled her a little closer to the edge of the desk and opened her wider, the wet muscle stroking briefly inside her as the warm fingers teased the tips of her nipples. She didn’t know where Shaun had got this experience from and frankly she didn’t care.

Madison let her head fall back as the Director sucked on her lower lips, nipping at her thigh briefly before returning to circle the tip against her nub, his lips stroking against the flesh. She keened, arching her back, as slow waves of pleasure rocked her. The man at her core sucked on her clit briefly, beginning a steady rhythm of grinding circles against the sensitive bud, still playing with her breasts.

She let herself fall into the sensations, tangling her fingers into his hair with growing moans of pleasure. God, this should be so ethically questionable…

But as her first independently-induced climax clenched at her thighs and burned threateningly at her sex, she found herself disinterested in the moral quandaries of the act, her toes curling as he gently squeezed her breasts and curled his tongue just a little harder. As her feet arched, her shoe clattered to the floor, narrowly missing Shaun’s side.

“Fuck,” she breathed, “oh, oh…there…”

He seemed to pin her effortlessly to the table, making a few muffled grunts as she began to buck, shivering, and with a few more talented swirls against her clit, Madison was coming undone, her orgasm a hard wave of heat and ecstasy that had her crying out into the room, shuddering and shifting, her vision blurring.

Shaun tended to her with softer licks and nips to the thigh until she hesitantly pushed him away. He stood, licking his mouth clean, and she gulped down air and arousal both at the sight.

“How are you feeling?” he rasped, nonchalant, as though he hadn’t just made her call out in pleasure with his lips and tongue.

She allowed herself a few moments to breathe as she calmed her racing heart, and felt the stick of sweat on her body as she tried to shift.

“Are you uncomfortable?” he inquired.

“No,” she breathed, “no, I’m…that…it’s been a while.”

“I see.”

He took a casual seat, crossing his legs over and clasping his hands together again, watching her. His gaze was focused, calm, and Madison couldn’t stare into the grey for too long. It was turning her stomach over in expectation.

“Is there anything else I can offer?” he began, and she dimly recalled that this was a move to get her to join the Institute. Her sex twinged in response, replying with an ache that was vastly unprofessional, a reminder of just how _long_ it had been…

Screw it. She was 49.

“Yes,” she murmured. Shaun’s brow arched questioningly.

“Then what is it?”

“You.”

He inhaled sharply, face blank but for the flaring nose, and gazed at her for a few moments.

“Very well.”

He stood up again, and Madison bit her lip.

“Do you want me to remove my clothes?”

Part of her _ached_ at the idea of Shaun, fully-clothed and in control, wrapping her legs around his pristine white coat and fucking her until she was screaming.

The other part wanted to know what the man was like beneath the coat, and if that firm frame was as promising as his broad shoulders seemed to tell her it was.

“Naked.”

He said nothing as he dropped his lab coat onto the chair and tugged at the neck of his sweater, pulling it over his head and revealing the clean shirt beneath. Madison idly stroked her foot up her leg as he unbuttoned the clean cotton, her eyes scanning down his body as he exposed the dark body underneath.

He was more slender than she’d thought, a trait years of light exercise and no real weight to lift had gifted him. His father must have been a bigger man than he. Shaun was not chiselled, but he was in excellent shape, especially given that he couldn’t be too much older than Madison herself. There was a dusting of silver and black hair crossing his chest and winding down his stomach, and she resisted the urge to reach out and trace it with her fingers.

His shirt gone, he sat to unlace his shoes, and kicked them aside, unbuckling his belt and pushing the pants off, kicking them away to stand in just his boxers. There was a moment’s pause. The director peeled his socks off.

Madison stifled a small laugh.

In two long strides he was between her thighs, cock straining against the white boxers, and Madison parted her lips for another kiss as the Director pushed the fabric down his thighs and stepped out of the underwear, pushing it behind him with one foot, and his length slid against her stomach.

He lifted her just enough to slide the tip of his cock against her cleft, and then he was pushing deep inside her. Madison leaned back on her elbows and relaxed herself with a long moan of pleasure, as Shaun slowly seated himself deep inside her with a rough growl of need. It made her shudder.

His hand slid around her hip, up her back to clasp around the nape of her neck, and then she heard the clink of something metal hitting the table and her hair was spilling around her shoulders as Shaun’s hips pressed against her mound.

“Oh, god,” Madison breathed, gripping a handful of his hair as he began to fuck her slowly, pushing her against him. His pubic bone stroked against her clit with each roll of his hips. She shivered, tightening her legs around his waist.

Shaun’s other arm stayed wrapped around her upper back, keeping the back of her neck in his grip, pressing her tight to him as his pace changed, thrusts a little rougher now. She felt his lips at her neck, muffling his short grunts of pleasure each time he hilted inside her. Madison slung her other arm around his shoulders and tried to relax, but Shaun’s hips were driving him into her sweet spot.

And his mouth was close to her ear, his noises of pleasure doing just as much for her as each cant of his hips. She gasped for breath as heat coiled between her legs, growing tighter. Her breasts rubbed against the hair of his chest, and as his teeth found her neck again, biting down firmly, a slick wave of delight smacked against her. She squeezed her eyes shut, bucking against the man in front of her with a desperate moan. He grunted in exertion as he thrust into her with increasingly rough strokes, panting into her skin. Madison’s toes curled, and the other shoe fell off with a resounding smack, but neither of them cared by this point.

She was close now, squeezing around him to chase that orgasm that was so very near, angling with him to help him stroke her nub, crying out softly as it sent new shocks of ecstasy through her, and her breath stuttered as it slowly rose.

“You feel perfect,” he growled, between the panting, the gasping, gripping her tighter. “So…good.”

“Ahhn,” she whined, as he bit her again. “Oh…Shaun…”

“ _Excellent_ ,” he rasped, and pulled back just far enough to kiss her roughly. Madison moaned, and then she was whimpering, shuddering in his powerful grip as her climax made her sag, her bones liquefying as molten pleasure flowed through her. It was everything she’d wanted and more.

“Oh…Shaun,” she gasped, breaking the kiss just long enough to praise him. A shiver travelled up his spine, and then he was twitching inside of her, fucking her desperately now as he worked himself up to his own climax. He spilled deeply inside of her with a loud groan, and both of them, leaned against the table for support, panting heavily.

They finally disentangled, and Shaun took a heavy seat on the nearest chair, his cock gleaming with their combined slick. Madison tried not to cross her legs, admiring him in the post coital glow. Sweat was shining on his brow and chest, gleaming in the harsh light, and when he eventually looked up at her again, his grey eyes were keenly trained on her loose hair.

“I hope that was convincing enough,” he murmured. She bit her lip.

“…I suppose so,” she replied softly.

“Then perhaps we should put our clothes back on.”

“That’s a little fast.”

“Apologies. I’m unused to the surface. My immune system is…unused to surface diseases, and I don’t wish to linger. I am what they refer to as ‘Prime Normal’.”

“I’m familiar with the term.”

They dressed in silence, but she looked over to see Shaun gazing at her, grey eyes skimming her body as she worked herself back into her dress.

“Unit Z4-81, prep for relay,” Shaun called, and out of the darkness stepped a heavy set man in a black leather jacket. Madison jumped.

“Is that an android?”

“A synth,” Shaun corrected.

“He’s been here the whole time.”

“Yes, he’s assigned to protect me.”

“I…see.”

“If you would please follow me, Dr Li.”


End file.
